A Different Way
by Sharpshooter8a
Summary: When Harry is told that Voldemort is preparing to return soon he decides he must prepare for his return and gain as many allies as he can.
1. Prologue

During all of time there has always been a good cause and a evil opposition to this as when the blacks wanted equality and the government did everything they could to stop this from occuring.

However typically there is always someone during these times to fight the injustices of the as Martin Luthor King Jr. who with the support of his friends and family was able to peacefully get African Americans the rights they types of people are called heroes simply because they fought for what they believed some would argue that the people we call villains that fought against what is believed now should also be called heroes because even though they fought for a unjust cause they gave us the motivation to fight against this.

In the Wizarding World there has always been two causes,the fight for muggles and muggleborns and for light has always been champions for these beliefs such as Merlin and the greatest hero to fight for this cause was the one that wasn't a hero,Harry James was one of the few that understood that sometimes to make a better future you can't be a hero but that you have to sometimes be worse than the person you're fighting to truly win.

Maybe that's why when we speak of Lord Harry Potter-Black Peverell we spoke of him as if he was worse than Lord in reality he did what was needed to make the world a better place,a place where a muggleborn was equal to a pureblood

Many do not consider him to be the reason of this however he is the reason for it because he could have chosen to be average but he knew for most to have a normal life he could when he learned something from Dumbledore he knew what choice he had to make.


	2. New Knowledge

June 13,1994

Harry Potter was not a happy person.

The reason he was not happy was that the week before Ron,Hermione,and him had found Sirius Black who they had then thought was a murderer until Black and Professor Remus Lupin had explained what had happened thirteen years before.

What had actually happened was that Peter Pettigrew had actually been the secret keeper and had betrayed James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort.

They had received proof of this when they forced Pettigrew back to a human from his rat form.

When they had gone to bring the traitor back,Lupin had turned into a werewolf and in the confusion the rat had escaped.

After the dementors came and the three of them were brought to the hospital wing by had revealed that she had a time turner that she had been using all year to be able to take all of her classes that traveled back and were able to save Buckbeak and Sirius and get back to the hospital wing with out anyone knowing.

A week later Harry was was mad because Fudge had refused to listen to the idea that Sirius might be innocent and was convinced the three of them must be brainwashed.

Harry was walking to the Great Hall when out of nowhere a house elf showed up in front of house elf then excitedly said ''Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see you in his office,''.Harry then says ''Okay,what is the password?''.

"Acid Pops'' was the answer given.

And in a pop the house elf disapparated.

Harry slowly walked to Dumbledore's office trying to he finally reached the gargoyle he says ''Acid pops'' and the gargoyle accepted the password. Harry hesitantly walked up to the door and right before he could knock on the door Dumbledore said ''Ah,Harry,my boy come in.''. Harry then slowly opens the door and sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Harry ask '' You wanted to see me, sir?''

Dumbledore twinkles his eyes and says '' Yes,there is something about Voldemort I need to reveal,''

''What is it,Headmaster?''

''As you know from what I have told you,Voldemort is going to return soon however I have been keeping something from you that I shouldn't have.''

''Thirteen years ago,I was interviewing Sybill Trelawney for the divination position when during the interview she made a prophecy,the prophecy said this.''

 _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born_

 _to those who have thrice defied him,born as the seventh month dies..._

 _and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,but he will power the Dark_

 _Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither_

 _can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the_

 _Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...''_

Harry did not know how to process prophecy said that he had to kill Voldemort.

The Headmaster says gravely''You have to defeat Voldemort when he returns,no one else can.''

Harry replies,''When do you think Voldemort will return?''.

''In a year or two.''

''So that gives us about little time to prepare,''.

''Indeed''

Harry then says''Professor,for me to get ready I need to be able to use my magic over the summer,is there someway you can help with that?''

''Yes,I can remove the Trace on your wand,can you please give it to me?''

Harry pulls out his wand and gives it to then says''Vestigium Exterminatore'' and his wand glowed.

Dumbledore says''There the Trace is gone from your wand,''

''Thank you, sir now may I be excused?''

''Yes,my boy you are excused,have a good summer,''.

''Goodbye,Professor.''.

Harry then leaves the office with much to think about.


	3. Time to Prepare

Harry walked down the corridor in a hurry to reach the Great Hall.

In his excitement to see the Headmater,he had forgotten to eat breakfast. Harry was still thinking about the prophecy that said that he needed to defeat Lord Voldemort. He knew that he couldn't play around he needed to start preparing for him to return as soon as went down a staircase and reached the Great Hall. He saw Hermione sitting attempting to read and eat at the same time and Ron devouring as much food as possible he goes over to them and sits between them

Ron asks ''Where were you,mate?''

''In Headmaster Dumbledore's office,'' replies Harry.

''What did he want?'' Hermione inquires.

''He justed wanted to talk about Padfoot'' lied Harry.

He didn't want to tell them about the prophecy and risk them being tortured for information about it and considering Voldemort was weakened trying to kill a one year old he doubted torturing two teenagers was something Voldemort wouldn't do.

They both seemed to accept that answer with no suspicion and they had no reason to be suspicious considering Harry always told them what was going on however this was an exception to that.

Harry knew the only way he was going to defeat Voldemort was to learn as much as he can and the only way to do that was to get books but he didn't want to have to go to Diagon Alley everytime he wanted to get books so he asked Hermione

''Hey Hermione,how do you get your books the rest of the year?''

''Well,Flourish and Blotts has a catalogue you can order from as do most of the other stores have in Diagon Alley,why do you want to know?''

''No reason,I just wanted to know if there was another way to get supplies,'' Harry replies.

This was good too because it made it a lot easier to get the things needed to prepare with over the summer and today was the last day at Hogwarts so his friends couldn't question why he seems different.

''We should go to the common room to start packing.''says Hermione.

''Do we have to?''Ron complains.

''Yes,we have to Ronald,''says Hermione in her bossy tone.

They walk out of the Great Hall and go to the Gryffindor Common Room. They take about an hour to get everything into their trunks and to the entrance.

They start to walk to the train and Neville and Ginny join them at the train and they find an empty compartment and they all sit down and they start talking.

Harry asks ''What do the four of you plan to do this summer?''

Ron says ''I'll probably just fly for most of the summer and there are rumors that Britain will be holding the World Cup this year so hopefully my family will get to see that.''

Hermione says ''My family is planning to go to Italy for vacation this summer and I hope to see the magical alley called Vicolo Nascosto and learn about the culture.''

Neville shyly says ''I'm probably going to work in my garden and see the World Cup.''

Ginny says just as nervously ''Probably going to be doing the same thing as Ron and goto my friend Luna's house.''

Harry asks ''Who is Luna?''

''Luna Lovegood,she and her father live near the Burrow'' Ginny replies.

They reach King's Cross and get off the train and saw their respective family members and said goodbye to each other.

Harry walks over to Uncle Vernon and says ''This summer is going to be different.''

Vernon turns purple and almost shouts ''Oh,why is that?''

Harry smirks and then says ''Because this summer I can use my magic and the Ministry won't realize it.''

When Vernon heard this,he turned a very pale and looked like he was about to pass out.

Harry dragged him him with all his might to the car and they drove to go home.

* * *

 _August 18th,1994_

Harry was thinking about the summer and about what he had done.

A lot had happened during this of the things that become a development during the summer was him hiring Dobby the house elf when the summer began he realized it wouldn't be practical for him to have to take the Knight Bus every time he wanted to go to Diagon Alley when he thought about the house elf he had freed the previous year he called out his name and to his pleasant surprise Dobby had popped in.

After hours of negotiating a contract they had agreed that Dobby would be paid 3 galleons a week and have 12 vacation days that he could use at any time and Dobby would become his servant who could leave at any time.

Dobby had several duties including him cooking,cleaning, and buying the things Harry needed or bringing Harry to Diagon Alley which happened rarely.

Harry had bought several books including Dueling for Dummies,The Battle Magicks,and Putting Transfiguration into Battle. Harry practiced his magic everyday to the point where he cast all spells up to Third Year nonverbally and was able to cast Sixth Year spells.

Another thing was that Harry got was new clothes. Harry realized he wasn't going to make many allies dressed up in rags,so he got a whole wardrobe full of robes and muggle clothes.

Sadly this summer he didn't go to the Burrow because he knew he wouldn't be able to use his magic without someone questioning it,so he made up a lie and said that Dumbledore told that he had to stay at the Dursleys until today and today was the day he was being picked up so he was packing up everything he was going to need.

An hour later he went into the living room and saw Arthur Weasley come out of it.

''Ah,Harry how has your summer been?'' Arthur asked cheerfully.

''Good,sir we should leave as soon as possible.'' Harry said trying to leave as soon as possible.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your relatives?'' Arthur asked narrowing his eyes.

"I already did.'' Harry said lying through his teeth.

''Okay'' Arthur said accepting that with a bit of suspicion then turns around and says into the fireplace''The Burrow'' and vanishes with Harry following him.

Harry lands on his feet and walks over to Mrs. Weasley and gives her a hug.

She says ''Oh,Harry dear how have the relatives been treating you?''

Harry replies''They have been treating me okay.'' which was actually true because the moment Vernon had told Petunia and Dudley that Harry could use magic they had ignored him while staring at him fearfully.

''You have certainly grown haven't you,dear.'' which was another true statement because with the potions he took combined with the training he had gotten to the point where he looked like he was sixteen.

''Hey Mrs. Weasley,I need to go to Diagon Alley soon and talk to the goblins sometime soon.''

''That's fine, you can come with me and the rest of the children tomorrow when we go to get school supplies,do you need to get yours too?''

''No I have everthing I need.''

''Okay go upstairs and hangout with the kids until dinner.'' Mrs. Weasley commanded.

Harry went upstairs planning to go catch up with his best mates.


	4. A Visit to the Goblins

Harry walks up the stairs and goes to Ron's room.

He is immediately tackled by Hermione and left breathless.

He says ''Hermione,I can't breath.'' and she releases him then says''Sorry.'' and Ron walks up to him and says ''How are you doing,mate?''

''I'm doing fine but how are the two of you after the World Cup fiasco?''

He was talking about the incident after Ireland had won the World Cup when several dark wizards started messing with muggles and wizards and causing mass panic when the dark mark had appeared in the sky which the Ministry believes was cast by Barty Crouch Sr.'s house elf who he had fired immediately afterwards.

''Oh,we're fine;Mum was a little shaken up about it but no one was harmed.''

''That's great,so what do the two of you want to do the rest of the day?'' Harry says.

''Well,Hermione and me were about to play some chess,do you want to join us in playing?'' Ron asked.

''Actually I just sorta want to read one of the books I got over the summer,'' Harry replies.

Harry pulls out his book called WWII:The Wizard's Perspective which was about the war against Gellert Grindelwald and he walked down into the living room and sat down in a chair and started to read the book. Around this time he just started to think about every thing going on in his life. The first thing he started to think about was the business he had with the goblins.A couple of weeks ago he received a letter that said this.

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _We at Gringotts were just informed you have turned the age of fourteen._

 _This typically is not important however since you are the last in your_

 _family you have several responsibility's that we must discuss with_

 _you if you could come to Gringotts as soon as possible to talk about_

 _them please do._

 _Ragnok_

 _Head of Potter Finances_

He was curious about what they wanted to talk about . He knew that the Potters had been purebloods before him so he knew they probably had more than a few vaults so maybe that's what they wanted to talk about but that was pure speculation into that but it was also convenient too because he had a chance to go see if his family had invested at all and had a portfolio to look at . He had also heard that the goblins had several rituals you could pay them to do that were very beneficial to him like a ritual to fix his eyes and to see if he had any abilities.

He was interrupted from his thoughts from the sound of Mrs. Weasley calling him dinner . Harry for gets up from the chair and sits down at the table and starts to wait . Everyone including Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Charlie,Bill,Fred,George,Molly,and Arthur sit down at the table and started eating so he joined them in eating too.

He started talking to Bill because he was curious about curse breaking.

''So you're telling me that learning occlumency really helps in warding?'' Harry asked.

''Yes,because beside it defending your mind it also helps you focus on one thing so you don't cause an accident to happen.''

''Well,I was wondering if you could teach me it as it would be quite useful to learn.''

''I would be happy to teach you,Harry but I don't know if Professor Dumbledore would allow it during the school year,''

''I will talk to the Headmaster and see if I can convince him to allow me to have these lessons.''

The rest of the meal went on without anything really going on so afterwards Harry went to Ron's room and got in his bed to go to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up at 9 and saw that Ron was still asleep in his bed . Harry summoned his glasses using his wand deciding to be risky.

He got up from the bed and went to go downstairs and saw that Molly had made breakfast . Harry said hello to her and Arthur and sat down at the table and grabbed some eggs and sausage and started to eat . Once he was finished with his food he asked Molly when they were going to go to Diagon Alley and she said after everyone ate and got ready which was probably going to be 11 so he decided to get dressed as he was still in his pajamas. He went upstairs and to the room he was sleeping in and grabbed an emerald green robe that he got because it looked quite nice on him and put it on.

Harry went into the bathroom and started to fix his hair. He first tried to use some hair gel he got over the summer but his hair really was fighting it so he got his holly wand and said ''Capillos Quietiorem Asseveraverit'' and his hair went down noticeably.

He went down the stairs looking quite nice. Harry noticed that everyone was at the table eating and looking ready to leave. Harry said hi to everyone and everyone finished eating Molly said''Okay,everybody go to to fireplace to leave.''

Harry and everyone else walked over to the fireplace . He grabbed some floo powder and said ''The Leaky Cauldron'' and in a green burst of fire landed at the Leaky Cauldron . Harry walked over to Tom and said ''Hey''

Tom replied cheerfully''Hello Mr. Potter ,how has your summer been?''

Harry said''Quite good,Tom as you can see I have changed a little bit.''

''Indeed well, have a good day.''

''To you to,Tom,'' Harry said always happy to see him.

Once everybody came through they walked to the back and tapped the bricks and Diagon Alley opened they walked in and Molly said ''First thing we need to do is go to Gringotts and get our money and Harry has business to do there so when you finish with that go to Flourish and Blotts and wait for us.''

The group walked through Diagon Alley and reached Gringotts . They walked in and Harry told Bill ''Since you are teaching me you might want to come with me so there are no secrets between us.''

''Agreed,so the two of us will see you in a few hours.'' talking to the rest of the group.

The two of them walked over to one of the goblins and told the goblin they had business with Ragnok very politely . The goblin brought them to one of the offices and brought them to the chairs to sit . They waited a few minutes when a goblin with a black suit came and said ''Hello,my name is Ragnok; you must be Harry Potter and you are?''

''Curse Breaker Bill Weasley,and I will be teaching him occlumency'' Bill said respectively.

''And if you are here there is no secrets allowing there to be trust.'' Ragnok concluded.

''Indeed,I am wondering so if you could tell me what this is about today?'' asked Harry.

''Ah,yes the first order of business is your lordships . You are probably confused by what I mean but when everybody in your direct family died you were able to gain it at 14 instead of 17. Some perks of you accepting them is that you gain access to your main vault and the other vaults, and you can join the Wizengamont using the seats you gain however a drawback of it is that you are considered an adult making punishments you receive for committing crimes more severe . So do you wish to accept your lordships and the responsibility's you get with it.''

Harry thought about it. He realized that if he accepted it he would gain many things by becoming a lord. Such as access to the Potter's money and being in the Wizengamont would be beneficial for his plans but he would be considered an adult causing him to have that risk of being forced into a contract by someone. After awhile of thinking about the pros and con he finally came to his answer.

''I will accept them.''

''Okay the first thing we need to do is test what lordships you can have so put a drop of blood in this bowl with this knife that will heal the wound afterwards.''

Harry grabbed the knife that was very sharp and cut his finger and allowed a drop to go in and the wound immediately closed up as if it wasn't there. The bowl turned blue and a paper popped out and Harry caught it with no effort. It said this.

 _Hadrian James Potter_

 _Possible Lordships:_

 _Potter (from James Potter)_

 _Peverell (from James Potter)_

 _Black (from Sirius Black)_

 _Money Accumulated:_

 _Potter:17,564,194 Galleons_

 _Peverell:12,671,131 Galleons_

 _Black:14,562,749 Galleons_

 _Total:44,798,074_

 _Properties Owned:5_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Black Manor_

 _Peverell Manor_

 _#12 Grimmauld Place_

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _Shares Owned_

 _The Daily Prophet:34%_

 _Zonko's:27%_

 _The Leaky Cauldron:12%_

 _Flourish and Blotts:41%_

Harry was about to faint just looking at the paper,Bill didn't look much better he did. Harry says ''I know that the Potters gained a lot of money when Fleamont Potter made the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and the Blacks made money from the several illegal business deals they did but what about the Peverells and how am I related to them?''

''Ignotus Peverell published several books that are still read today and he invented several potions including Felix Felicis and the Regeneration Potion. I believe you are related to the Peverells from Iolanthe Peverell who married Hardwin Potter.''

''The Potters have a very interesting history but first let me get the families' rings.'' and with that Ragnok left the duo.

''So,Bill what do you think about this?''

''I think that this very surprising but you could make some changes with this news.'' after saying this they sat very quietly waiting for him to come back. When he did he had three rings. The first had a P on it with a griffin roaring on it. The second had a B on it with a raven flying around. The final one had a P on it with a thestral walking around on it.

Harry grabbed them slowly then put the three on and there was a flash. Suddenly Harry had knowledge on pureblooded traditions and customs. Ragnok explains ''When a lord puts on his ring for the first time they gain the knowledge necessary to perform their job.''

''The first thing that I need to do is perform two first one is the Eye-Fixer Ritual and then the Effect Finder Ritual.''

With no reply Ragnok brings them out of his office and to a very large room made out of marble. Ragnok calls out two goblins wearing ceremonial robes who he starts whispering to. Then in a rush they start drawing runes all around the room and after thirty minutes of drawing and preparing the ritual they tell Harry to take off his glasses and clothes and to stand in the middle of the room. After he does that the two goblins start chanting a spell and after ten minutes of chanting the runes started to glow. The glow started to go to Harry and surround him. A few moments later the room glows green and his vision goes dark.


End file.
